


Theme Song

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A song based fanfiction. Not a songfic. "Tonight was different. He wasn’t just having normal demon fighting, impending doom via apocalypse, near death experience trouble. It was more identity crisis, freak of nature trouble. Dean would’ve preferred demons." A pretty short fic with short chapters.





	1. Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story is best read while listening to the songs that the chapters are named after.  


* * *

Song 1: Hot Mess – Cobra Starship 

The loud, vibrating thumping of blaring speakers and the feel of closely pressed moving bodies was all around. It was intoxicating and the alcohol had an even greater effect than usual. The heat of bodies and the glow of brightly colored strobe lights made the room almost dizzying. Dean moved with the music and the crowd in an effort to forget all his problems. This was how he dealt. He drunk, he partied, and he fucked. Tonight was different. He wasn’t just having normal demon fighting, impending doom via apocalypse, near death experience trouble. It was more identity crisis, freak of nature trouble. Dean would’ve preferred demons.


	2. Obsession

Song 2: Obsession — InnerPartySystem

Dean was gone again and Sam was left in an old, dingy hotel room to worry. He had no clue where Dean had gone and no clue what he was doing. He was most likely with yet another girl and Sam knew he had no right to be jealous. No right, but he still felt it. It was an impossible thing to shake off, this obsession. It was an obsession to keep every part of Dean to himself, like a precious treasure. His body, his heart, and his mind were all Sam’s possessions. He was in love with every inch of Dean. Every flaw and every scar. As Dean’s brother he had a claim on him, a bond, but not the kind that he wanted; that he needed. Sam held his head in his hands. He was near his breaking point and he needed an escape. But he, unlike Dean, did not have one so he grabbed another beer and sat in drunken thought.


	3. Breathe Without You

Song 3: (How Can I) Breathe Without You — Milk Inc

 

The girl dancing next to Dean was invading every inch of personal space she could. Dean whispered something in her ear and they slipped out the back door together. They kissed in the back alley but Dean found his mind wondering to the worst thing at a time like this; his own brother. Dean started wondering what Sam's lips tasted like and the soft spot at the base of his neck. What it would be like to touch him in intimate places, like lovers. Dean pulled away and looked at the girl whose name he couldn't remember. She was an attractive girl with a good body but Dean could only think of his Sammy.

 

"I'm sorry. I can't," he said, trying to keep sane. He turned and walked away when he saw her hurt, rejected face but didn't really care enough to stay with her.

 

This was the crisis he had been trying to avoid. He had always noticed and accepted that he found his brother attractive but a few days earlier it had evolved to a whole new level. He'd had a dream about him. A dream where Sam was with him, in his bed, skin to skin. As Dean got back to the Impala the memory of the dream came back to him. The way Sam had looked under him. How it felt to be inside him. The thought was like a drug and it stole all the air in his lungs. Dean forced his mind away from these thoughts and turned up his music trying to brainwash himself with Metallica.


	4. True Love

Song 4: True Love - Sarina Paris

 

It was getting late and Sam was far past wasted. He was pacing the room, waiting, looking up from the floor every time he heard the illusion of a key in the door. Back and forth, looking, waiting, for him. He was always waiting for Dean. It was what Sam was doing the majority of the time they weren't hunting. They used to go out to eat together at bars or diners, but it had become less and less frequent as Dean had begun insisting on going alone. Sam let him and Dean continued distancing himself and Sam was sick of feeling alone. He was pissed and he was going to tell Dean everything. Everything about his sick addiction and perverse love. Sam felt he had no choice, which was partially due to his lack of clear thought from the immense amount of alcohol. He wasn't really thinking about the consequences and at the moment he didn't even care. All he wanted was Dean and at this point it didn't matter if Dean felt the same way.


End file.
